


Saving X Loving

by FireGire96



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian, 킬링 스토킹 | Killing Stalking (Webcomic)
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comfort, Cute, Developing Relationship, Drama & Romance, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Healthy Relationships, Light Action, M/M, Past Abuse, Past Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Past Rape/Non-con, Playful and caring Sangwoo, Shy but kind Bum
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-09-22 04:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9582695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGire96/pseuds/FireGire96
Summary: Yoon Bum was saved by Oh Sangwoo. Sangwoo was interested in Yoon Bum. So of course they would wind up living under the same roof. The real question though is not why or how this happened. But what could happen...





	1. Chapter 1

"Okay. If you're going to stay here. We're gonna have to pick out a place for you to sleep."  
"I-It doesn't matter where I sleep at. I-I think I'll be okay any way this goes."

"Bum. You're stuttering again~."

"Oops! Ha ha, sorry about that."

A beeping noise sounded in the two's ears as the brown haired man entered a code into a phone. A code that was enough to open the door before him and his guest. Or should he say roommate. As the entered his sanctuary, the skin male watched in a vex state as the owner of the home packed a heavy suitcase of his belongings inside. As he tried to scan the home around him, he could still hear a few grunts escape from the older man before setting his stock down to catch his breath.

With a somewhat forced laugh, the owner asked the guest in a sarcastic tone, "Man. That weighed a ton. What are you carrying in there? Bricks? Weights?"

"As if a person like me would be able to lift weights," He replied, touching his arms that were consumed by nothing more then a thin layer of skin.

"Hey, we can fix that. You just gotta workout at least twice a week."

"If only it was that simple-."

"Trust me, it is..."

He didn't know how this happened. How it all began. All he knew was that Yoon Bum, the nerdy outsider who's invisible to the public's naked eye. Was now living under the roof of Oh Sangwoo, the coolest and hottest boy in the whole city. It seemed as if it was only yesterday he asked him to live with him. He could recall every moment like a favorite movie of his.

The way Sangwoo approached him like a guardian angel in the mist of the rain. It was so beautiful to him. Of course, it wasn't his first time encountering the muscular male. But it certainly wasn't the last. He asked him in such a caring voice that made him forget about all his worries. Most of them, that is.

Through the rain underneath a bus stop, their eyes connected like the sand on a beach being soaked by the ocean. Bum saw a nice shade of black hit his eyesight. One that was equivalent to the midnight sky on a cold Sunday evening. Such a color would make people run away in fear or try to endure the madness with a group of friends. But him? He wanted to stay in that shadow's line of sight forever.

Just the way it sucked him in brought him a hint of comfort. And that's what he needed after the day he had endured. He bet Sangwoo could easily tell that he was having a bad afternoon. He stared at him in his baggy and torn clothes with a expression filled of worry. His lips glued close on the young teen as his eyes shifted softly while examining every corner of Bum's face. And soon his mouth opened a gap in a horrified state that made him feel the same way.

After a few more seconds of enduring each other's presence, the older male questioned in a gentle tone, "Aren't you that boy from the army?" Words couldn't escape his mouth. Instead, he found his throat frozen like his bare hands in the cloud's tears above. All he could do was nod in a shaky state before letting the other continue.

"... Are you. Homeless or something? You weren't kicked out of your home, weren't you?"

".... I...." Bum waited for him to throw a tantrum or scold him for not opening his mouth. He thought he would take him to a room and beat him to a bloody pulp. He thought he would have his way with him...

He thought he would be tortured...

But instead of taking desperate measures to get the truth out of him, the brown haired boy simply stayed in his squatted position. His orbs didn't shift away from the male but stayed on him like they were playing a childish game. It didn't bother him though. Bum actually found solace in this and got used to it for a second or two. But not for long since he remembered he had to tell him what was going on.

So after wasting more time to find the right words to say, the drenched boy stuttered, "I-I actually h-have been on the verge of kicked out... I-I'm gonna be h-h-homeless." The man now looked deep into his orbs with what seemed like anger. Or was it sadness? Bum couldn't put his finger on it. But he did know one thing was for sure. That look made a snake slide down his back out of nowhere as wall developed in his mouth.

He thought it would be best to stay quiet from now on. Words could only hurt him from here on, he thought. He thought the man would leave him alone to be abandoned. To be alone like he's always been these pass years. Leave him to rot like the ugly rat he was...

"Hmm... Well," Sangwoo sustained the conversation suddenly to his surprise. He watched as the older male scratched his head nervously, looking as if he was trying to find the right words. Luckily, he found something to say. But Bum wasn't ready for it. Because what he told him was something he thought he would never be given in life.

A chance.

"If you do get kicked out, come to this bus stop with your stuff. I'll let you into my house with open arms." With a smile fit for a toddler given candy, the black haired male was snapped into reality once again by a slap. But this time, it was soft. Kind of reassuring. And welcoming. He wouldn't lie to himself, when he first heard this deal, he thought Sangwoo was high.

But the more he looked back on this memory, he could tell that the man was serious about his ordeal. If he was still in the slumps like he was those few days ago, he would be hostile right now. But he wasn't in the slumps. He was okay. He was reborn as a person who would hopefully live life to the fullest. He looked upon this house with gratitude and happiness.

The same went to Sangwoo as well. The more he watched the older male try and make him comfortable, the more he was thankful for this opportunity. Yes, he questioned as to why he suddenly let him in. Was it because he saw his struggle? Because he saved him that one day? He couldn't tell. It didn't matter though. Because as long as he plays his cards right and stay on Sangwoo's good side, he will feel at home with his housemate.

Because he knew that whenever he would need help, hopefully he will be there to save him like a knight in shining armor.

"Hey, Sangwoo," Bum called out of nowhere, catching the older male's attention from about to fix dinner. The same eyes he adored that day switched it's glance to him in a instant. And with this, the brown haired male responded casually,

"Yeah, Bum?"

"... T-Thank you," The black haired boy told him with a small smile that shocked his housemate for a second. With those two words, the older male delivered back a grin before telling him in a kind tone,

"Don't worry about it, Bum. It's the least I can do...Besides, I hope you're comfortable here."

"Oh Sangwoo...

_I already am..."_


	2. Chapter 2

Yoon Bum waited patiently at the wooden sturdy table in the kitchen for Sangwoo to reappear. As he did so, his ears became filled with a eerie silence that bugged his horribly. His so called emotionless eyes laid on the metal door in front of him as if he had saw a demon erupt from it. Not long after trying to entertain himself with exploring what little of the house he saw, his body twisted slightly to take a look at the sink behind him.

With this and the cabinets beside and above it, he wondered if Sangwoo had any food for himself. But he questioned himself why he would ask such a dumb question. It was so obvious that he cared for himself properly and certainly. Besides, he had a house. He didn't.

It still made him want to ask why Sangwoo let him in with open arms. Why would he want a complete stranger living with him? For all he knew, Bum could be a killer. Or it could be the other way around.

He didn't bother with being brought in like a stray dog. As a matter of fact, he appreciated it. He was actually glad that the man did such a deed for him... It made him wonder. What could he do to repay back? Buy him a present? No. If he went to a grocery store in this state, he would be considered a hobo. Clean Sangwoo's house? Nah. It already seemed mighty clean when he entered...

Soon, without any questioning, a idea sparked in his head as a smile tugged on his lips. And with this plan, he instantly got up from his rocking seat to walk near the stairs to the next floor. He wondered as he stood there what was in those shadowy halls. But he could tell from a scientific guess that it was probably his bedroom and other stuff. But what was those other stuff?

No. That was none of his business.

With a shake of his head harshly, he called out loud enough that his housemate could hear. "Sangwoo?!"

"Yeah," The other male responded from above in what sounded like a struggle. A struggle that confused Bum enough to make him ask in slight concern,

"Um, are you. Okay?"

"Yeah! I'm fine! What's wrong?"

"Uh, w-would you mind if I get something in your refrigerator to eat?!"

"No! Not at all! Help yourself to whatever you want!"

"T-Thank you!" With that, Bum let out a crooked smile before heading back into the kitchen to see what the brown haired male held in there. He opened up the cold rectangular safe of food to find many things in it. It would be enough to survive a lock-down or something, he thought. And to see it all organized and labeled was even more surprising. Either his uncle was seriously messy or Sangwoo was very tidy.

Bum continued to explore the inside of the refrigerator to find anything to eat. He had soy sauce, green onions, black pepper. With those objects, the black haired male found his idea develop into something more as he improvised. His mind wondered with the possibilities he could make with these things. Not to mention he knew this wasn't all the older male had. It was with the gold he had found that he would make his repayment in no time.

Now all he had to do was finish it before Sangwoo recoils with him...

* * *

 

Upstairs in the shadows, inside a room filled with nothing but red, large muscular hands swayed white square objects on a tray of water. The clippers that controlled them followed this routine for a few more minutes until a picture became visual to midnight black eyes. They glued onto the photos like a candle to darkness. And with the pics now in sight, the frown pasted on Sangwoo's face stayed untouched by the feelings he know felt.

Without words nor suggestions as what to do next for himself, the man grabbed a black loose shirt to cover the photos. Not long afterwards, the brown haired male exit his room to head downstairs and see how his housemate was doing. As he walked down the stairs carefully, he quickly threw a smile on his face at the thought of what Bum was up to. As if he had already forgot what had bugged him earlier.

But this didn't stay for long when he found a scene that he didn't expect to be conceived. There Yoon Bum was, near the sink, washing out a used pot. On the table behind him sat two plates covered in hot steamy food. The sight of the work the guest put it in had Sangwoo's mouth opened wide in utter shock. Just to see what Bum had done was a lot to take in. So much that he didn't even know that he was frozen in place when he entered the room.

Before he knew it, he found Bum turned to him, greeting in a shy manner as he stared at the ground shyly, "H-Hey. I, um, thought since you. Let me stay here and all. I-I would cook something for us. To eat for dinner... I-Is that bad?"

"What? No," The older flabbergasted male replied, approaching the younger one gradually. "No. That was fine... I'm just surprised. You know how to cook?"

"Um. Yeah. I used to cook a lot while at school."

"That's awesome! I have a few recipes I can grind up myself. But I'm crap when it comes to cooking." Sangwoo began to sit down at the table beside him to look at his meal prepared in excitement. "But by the looks of it, it seems you have some recipes under your sleeve too. Not to mention, you're skilled enough to make a good looking Marinade? I'm impressed!"

"P-Please," Bum stuttered with shades of red now running across his cheeks. "I appreciate your words, but it's nothing. I don't even know if it tastes good or not."

"Well then. I'll just have to taste it and find out." The brown haired male then signaled the boy in front of him to join him for dinner. The smiling male did so without questioning what awaited him or if he would die from his own cooking.

As they settled in their seats, they finally got ready to chow down. The two bowed their heads to say out loud "jal meokgesseumnida" before the began to eat. The older male took one bite of his food for the cook to watch. He examined the male chew on his meal slowly but surely before swallowing it in whole.

Bum found his hands begin to vibrate alone with his whole body in fear. Did he like it? Did he hate it? Fright of rejection took over him for a moment or two as Sangwoo simply looked at his gift given. Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the older male blurted out gently enough to be mistakened for a murmur. "Mmm... It' tastes just like what mother used to make..."

"Huh?"

"It tastes delicious, Bum!"

"R-Really?"

"Yeah! You should cook more often. How about it? Since I can't cook for shit, how about you provide the food."

"O-Okay," Bum responded happily with the same shade of red still on his face. "I can get around that... Thank you, Sangwoo."

"No. Thank you, Bum. I'm gonna savor every bite of this." That evening, Bum watched as Sangwoo consumed his meal like he had never eaten in weeks. He didn't know why, but every time he smiled while doing so, the younger male could feel his heart beat faster out of nowhere. It confused him as to why this happened, but it felt nice. Everything about what happened that evening felt nice. And he didn't care what he had to do to get this again, but he wanted to experience it every day.

_No matter what. As long as he saw his smile..._


	3. Chapter 3

Bum stood in reticence as his hands were consumed by soap and water in the sink. The sound of silverware rang in his ears harshly while he tried to destroy the food left over on the plate. All his eyes met with was a picture of foam in a silver frame with the water running serving as a paintbrush. As he cleaned the dishes, he couldn't help but have a dopey looking smile present on his face.

His eyes squinted at the memory of what happened earlier. He ate dinner with Oh Sangwoo, he thought heartily. And he actually liked it so much that he wants him to do it again! Oh, the way he devoured his meal before him without wasting a single peace filled him up with felicity that he hasn't felt in a long time. And the fact that he had a grin on his face the whole time made the underweight boy's heart flutter in freedom...

Yet, he couldn't lie to himself. It was nice and all, but he kept wondering about what the older male said. 'It taste just like what mom used to make'.

Questions once again started to storm in his mind, causing his wonderful memories to go into shelter for a while. Did his mother used to cook for him all the time? Was that why he wanted him to cook for now on? Now that he recalls it, the brown haired male had a slight glare in his face as if he ate expired food. Was something up between him and his mother? Did something happen to her?

He started to feel uneasy about asking such questions to himself. But he just had to wonder what was up. What if it was something he could help him with? He kept this thought in mind before realizing that his hands were now in nothing but dirty water. Weary a little, the black haired male simply let out the liquid before washing his hands in the clear tube of metal beside it.

As he washed his hands and headed to his room, his eyes connected with the restroom now beside him. In wonder, he placed his ear onto the somewhat cold polished wooden door. No sound was heard from behind the barrier. Which means that no one could be in there.

With a positive idea that the room was empty, Bum placed his skinny palm on the golden shaded doorknob to open into Sangwoo's restroom. He expected to be greeted with a nice looking room with clean floors and glossy equipment. He expected everything to look like something fitted for a angel. He expected to be in the reclining part of heaven... But what he got instead was something better and worse.

He was given a now wet shirtless Sangwoo, who turned to the entrance to find a dismayed Bum standing like a statue. As their eyes connected like the moon and the sun in an eclipse, the skinny male could notice the muscular one's eyes growing full as his mouth opened to say something. What he didn't know was that his cheeks started to become a dark crimson red as he took in all of the older male's figure.

They both wanted to say something. Sorry, forgive me for doing that, or just go their separate ways again and never bring this up. Luckily, Sangwoo was quick to the punch to stutter with a forced smile, "U-Uh, wow, Bum. You could've k-knocked before you opened the door-."

"I-I'm so sorry," Bum apologized instantly while covering his eyes as if he saw a naked woman. "I-I didn't hear anything and I t-thought no one. Was in here. My mistake!"

"Hey, I'm just joking with you, calm down," The brown haired male admitted, scratching his head while still in shock. "Besides, I honestly don't see any problems with this. We're both boys. For all I know, you could've seen worse." Before the male continued on, his eyes hit the floor like daggers before they reconnected with his housemate. When they did, the younger male could see a now playful smirk erupt on his lips and a seductive look in his eyes. "You could've seen me naked~."

"S-Sangwoo!" With the thought now in mind, Bum could feel intense amounts of blood rush to his head like a volcano. And all Sangwoo could do was laugh at the boy being so surprised about all of this. He was just like a little boy who had walked in on his parents doing it. Of course, if he saw them doing it, he would react differently. But he could tell from just looking at him, the younger male was so innocent, it was kind of cute.

"You didn't have to s-say that... And is me? Or did you just stutter?"

"Yeah," The brown haired male conceded without hesitation. "So what?"

"Y-You kept telling me to stop stuttering. But you just did now. Isn't that hypocritical?"

"Ha ha. Hypocritical my ass. You just made me surprised is all. So of course I would stutter, everyone does it. You just do it every damn time and it can get on a person's nerves."

"T-That's not what I-. Never mind." In a matter of seconds, Bum migrated his head back down to the floor in turbulence to Sangwoo. The brown haired boy kept a smirk on his face for a while until it transformed into a concern frown that could come off as emotionless. After a while though, the black haired male felt a large hand touch his head suddenly. His eyes went wide from the touch, but he didn't try to move as he savored in the moment of tranquility.

"But you're not annoying," Was the only words the skinny male heard before the brown haired male in front of him left the room. That is, until he continued to say outside the part of heaven, "If you need to take a shower after all that work, feel free to use it. And if you don't have clothes, don't worry. I got spare in my room."

Finally, Bum was left alone once again to do what he wanted to before barging into chaos. He should be feeling relieved that nothing bad happened. That Sangwoo wasn't rude enough to hit him in the face or punish him... But he didn't... He actually felt empty.

He felt like a kid who had done wrong. He knew before he ran the hot water into the tub slowly that no matter how hard he scrubbed, his hands would still be dirty. And his ability to make mistakes would never change. It only made him ask more.

Why did Sangwoo let him stay?

* * *

 

After taking a nice long shower in disappointment, Bum was given a fresh pair of clothes for bed by Sangwoo. Although they were big on his body, he appreciated the act of kindness given. Even though in his mind, he has done plenty of wrong. Soon enough, he approached the older male in the kitchen with a old radio on the table in front of him. His foot tapped on the floor to the classy music playing before him.

The male listened as the tune began to fade out softly to a mild spoken male that announced quietly, "That was our request by a certain someone, you know who you are. And I hope you enjoyed the sounds of yesterday! Up next, we have a interview with the famous Hyun Bin. So stick around."

"Hey," Sangwoo called out without lifting his head to see who awaited him. Due to this, Bum stood still as if he was in a spell to hear what his housemate was going to say. After being in the mist of silence, he watched the older male lift his head to ask with a raised eyebrow, "You ain't gonna come sit with me?"

"Oh! Um, I'm sorry." As Bum began to sit in front of Sangwoo, the muscular male told him casually, "Almost every night, unless I'm not in the mood, I would grab my radio, sit here and just think about life. I would also drink some Bacchus, but I'm out of that. Would you mind settling down with me until midnight?"

"Oh, n-no. Not at all."

"..... You know what I hate about my name," Sangwoo asked out of nowhere not long after a moment of silence.

"What?"

"That sometimes I don't know whether or not when someone is coming to a realization or are really saying my name." A smile bloomed from the roots of his lips as he continued with a meager laugh, "I mean. For example, I remember when my brother said 'Oh! I forgot my journal at home.' And I said 'What am I supposed to do about that?' Only for him to tell me back 'I wasn't calling you dude, I was just thinking out loud'. Ha ha, if you saw the look on my face that day, Bum. I thought I was totally dumb."

"Heh heh... Wait, you have a brother?"

"Well... Not really. I have two childhood friends I consider brothers," The brown haired male stated in a as a matter of fact manner. "They are pretty young too since they are in their first year of high school right now. They're fifteen." Bum nodded in understanding, happy that he had learned something new about the male in front of him. Without even realizing what he was doing, he asked out of nowhere,

"Um, how old are you?"

"I'm twenty years old. And you?"

"I'm nineteen." The answer was enough to make the older male go into an amazed look. Bum stared at him in confusion before Sangwoo questioned like a shocked young boy, "No way. Really?! That's crazy! You look more like a sixteen year old! At least a eighteen year old fellow. That's crazy."  
"Y-Yeah," The black haired male responded with his cherry cheeks resurfacing again. "A lot of people think I'm young for some odd reason. Maybe it's because of my size or height. Or maybe the way I talk, I don't know."

"Well, you DO have an adorable voice."

"A-A-Adorable-."

"But enough about that. What do you plan on doing in the future, Bum?" The sudden follow up question startled the young male for a moment before going into a thinking state. Just exactly what did he want to do when he gets his life together again?... Such a question never came to mind before. Not even when he was in joy due to something amazing happening. That alone made him realize even more how much he's got it bad. To not answer such a simple question like that was pretty embarrassing.

In a cold sweat, all Bum could answer the calm Sangwoo with was a nearly silent, "I-I think I always wanted a decent job to provide for myself. But dream wise?... I-I'm sorry. I don't know." The skinny male watched the muscular male shake his head in what looked like failure until he responded inadvertently,

"You know I can just buy stuff that we need. I do have a nice paying job at a clothing store, so don't worry. And as for your dream, you can think about it still. I mean, you still have a long time to live unless you believe in that life is a vapor shit. If you don't have a dream, then I suggest you live life to the fullest. I sure as hell know that's working for me."

"O-Okay... W-What about you?"

With a now consent and childish smirk, the brown haired male answered in delight, "If you asked me that when I was sixteen, I would say beat the shit out of anyone I see." Just with those words delivered in a angered tone, Bum found himself swallowing nervously on what little saliva he developed. "But since I'm more mature and all, I think I want to make a clothing line. And If I can't do that, then I want to box or do anything that deals with physical contact to someone."

"Fighting wise?"

"Yeah. If you didn't know, I have a shit tone of strength when it comes to combat. If you saw me in high school on my first weeks there, you would think I was the child of a wrestler or a UFC fighter. Luckily, I can control myself. But if someone messes with us, I will smack a bitch."

"U-U-Us?"

"Yeah us," Sangwoo answered. "You're my housemate now. And not to mention my friend way before you decided to settle in here. If anyone tries to hurt you, they will pay. Whether it's in actual payment or with their hospital bill. Because I care about my friends. So I care about you the most..."

As Bum looked into Sangwoo's now serious eyes, he could feel something warm develop inside his stomach out of nowhere. It was as if his body served as a beach. And water had suddenly turned into waves that washed up on the shore gently to cool down the now hot sand buried beneath him.

Even though he seemed like what he described himself to be right now, the younger male could tell he was being serious. It made him truly think that he wasn't just a burden to everyone. Especially not to him. He had never heard a single person in his life care so much about his well being until now. And looking back on what people have said about those sweet comments delivered to them. They were right. It felt so good to know that someone in your life genuinely cares about you.

All he needed to know was jokes aside, Sangwoo cared about him. And that was enough for Bum to truly feel wanted in his life. In someone else's life...

Out of nowhere, the man on the radio announced in his serene tone of voice once again, "And that was Hyun Bin, everyone. Now back to our regular schedule program with a very classical hit, 'killing me softly'." In a matter of seconds, the black haired boy watched the brown haired one beam up in excitement as if he had saw a red robin. His perfectly white teeth now shined in the light from above while cheering somewhat loudly,

"Yes. This is my favorite song, Bum!"

As the song began to start, the younger male watched as the older one began to sing the song word by word in genuine pleasure. As he saw him enjoy himself as if he had heard music for the first time, dancing like a childish teen while joking around with his housemate.

Bum could feel his heart flutter once again from his euphoria. And in the mist of his playful matters, he wouldn't realize that he had a huge smile now on his lips for Sangwoo to see with his own two eyes. He wouldn't realize that before midnight, he was dancing with the febrile muscular male. He wouldn't realize that for once, he felt glad to be alive. He wouldn't realize that maybe. Just maybe...

_He was starting to like Sangwoo a lot more then he thinks..._


	4. Chapter 4

The morning sun awoke before the neighborhood to find nothing but serenity. It slid into every house to greet the tiresome people, while begging them to embrace the day. as if it's their last. But not everyone liked the sight of sunshine and rainbows, let alone love. And one of those neglectful people was none other then Sangwoo.

For starters, he didn't wake up to the sight of tan, gold and yellow. His eyes met with a bloody themed atmosphere captured in his room. This would come off as creepy to others, but to him this was normal. If he had cared, he would've replaced that dreadful light bulb years ago. But it's slept with him for about fourteen years now, so he quickly adjusted to it.

What he didn't adjust to was the days after the weekend. The days he had to go to work. He would get up like the dead and approach his closet as if it's his prey. He then puts on his uniform, consisting of a navy blue button up shirt and matching pants in a clumsy manner. Not long after, he brushes his teeth and occasionally fall down the stairs due to his nearly blind eyes.

But luckily this morning, he was good enough to at least stumble on them before heading to the first floor. He then headed to the room where his housemate had inhabited. There damped hands lightly opened the door by it's wooden frame to reveal what was behind it. And when it did, charcoal eyes found a person that instantly made the owner of the home break out a smirk.

That person was Yoon Bum, sleeping peacefully on a blanket. Such a vision was cute but at the same time saddening to the other male.

He remembered their conversation and his piece of it so clearly. He offered to save money to get him a real bed. But he refused kindly, saying that his money is for himself even though he constantly stated he's providing for both of them.

All Sangwoo could say in a hush was thank god he could be stubborn.

At least he had some of his possessions sleeping with him in their proper places. It served to make him feel alive after all these weeks. And maybe even figures of comfort when he's absent...

When he's absent. Those were the times when he felt his heart dip a little. To leave his housemate to escape on his own? To see the sweet and bashful young male be left in a house full of secrets? It made him worry sometimes. Made him wonder if he could be able to pass some days just to be by his side or something so his poor soul won't feel lonely... But he knew he couldn't. And he also knew...

...

He was going to be late.

So in a sudden rush as if he was being bombed, the brown haired male cussed under his breath before getting out of the house. In the mist of him jogging to his job, the sun finally greeted him nicely to guide his way. But Sangwoo only saw it as a annoyance of sorts as he grunted at it's smile. Sadly there wasn't any clouds to make it cry so he was left with a laughing child above him he hated sometimes.

Soon the muscular male was met with the place he was paid at. Rins. The place well known for it's numerous choices on clothes fit for men. Whether it was for around the house, outside the house, at a party, or at a funeral, Rins had it. They were well rated on their customer service since many commented on the men being guardian angels. And the clothing was ranked well due to it selling well and hardly ever messing up due to it's rich material. Everyone around the neighborhood found this as a great place.

Sangwoo? He didn't see anything special about it except for being a place filled with nothing but rich and great crap. He'd personally buy clothes her only if something very important came up. But for now, it was time to get to work.

The brown haired male walked in quietly to blurt out to his co-workers, "Yo! What's going on, you guys?"

"Hey, you piece of shit," A male voice replied through the many responses Sangwoo was given. The voice caused the older male to shift his orbs to the boy with a raised eyebrow.

And what he found was a man who wore the similar clothes to the other boy before him. The only difference between them was that the other had dark blue hair that could be mistaken for black due to it being so dark combined with his brown eyes. Due to this, the brown haired boy would always greet this male by saying playfully, "What up, SSG?"

"Dude, quit calling me that," His friend replied while dabbing Sangwoo as he went behind the counter in front of him. As he stood there, he was met with the home outside his house.

A place filled with nothing but clothes neatly folded on polished wooden stands, hung up properly on hangers and dressing rooms far in the back separated by a mirror. The source of the sunshine did find itself serving a purpose on days like these, lighting up the shop when they don't want to make their light bill go higher. It served as a good way to substitute the bill, but it also made them look kind of poor on some occasions.

As they waited for customers to enter the place, Sangwoo couldn't help but ask the man next to him, "Say, you got time to spare after our shift? I would like to talk to you about something."

"Yeah. Sure, gay boy."

"Oh ho ho, you got nicknames too now?"

Yep," The slightly younger male answered cockily. "Until you can say my name for once in your puny life, I'm calling you gay boy."

"Unless you don't want your ass to get beat after this, I suggest you take that back," Sangwoo playfully threatened, not batting a eye off the entrance for incoming customers.

"Sorry, I ain't that way. Besides, I would love to brawl with you later."

"In your dreams."

Their conversation was halted by one of the co-workers announcing that a customer was coming their way. And to add to that, it was a female. As she walked in, the two males stared down the prey before them as if she was a killer.

They examined her heart shaped tattoo below her eye and the mole accompanying it on the other cheek that seemed bizarre. Her brown hair, her fine figure and those eyes filled with so much experience. The look caught the men off guard. But what truly caught Sangwoo off guard was that he didn't see a lot of woman come into the store that often. So it was so weird.

And it got weirder when the customer approached the two slowly to ask in a sudden shy manner, "Um, d-do you guys have any small male clothes for a party?"

The two stayed silent for a moment or two, but did not share the same face. Sangwoo kept a cold, straight forward demeanor before letting out a sigh. As for his friend, he simply started to drool over the girl in front of him like the dog he was. The brown haired male could easily tell that the lustful young male thought she was fending for him. Fending for the python that hid in his pants. Though he didn't know why she was shy, he knew that it wasn't for the snake...

But he knew it kind of concerned him... But no matter.

"It's in the-."

"It's in the second isle at the end on the right," The dark blue haired male hastily to the young female who nodded in understanding. As she started to leave the two, she gave one last glance to Sangwoo, who only looked at her with the same raised eyebrow he gave to his buddy. He found it rather strange that such a woman would look at him as if she knew him. It sort of scared him since she saw him just like them...

It almost caught the brown haired teen off guard until his friend continued in a whisper, "Damn~. Tell me she does not look hot as fuck."

"Shi Hyun," Sangwoo grunted with his hand on his face in utter vexation.

"What? And haven't you noticed that she-."

"She's not interested in you... Actually, it looks like she's interested in me," The older male admitted as his hand slowly slid down his face.

"No way! She can't be interested in a softy like you. She's too good looking to deal with boys who have one inch wrenches. She needs a five inch spaceship to go into her colony. If you know what I mean~."

"Hyun. Remind me to kick your ass after all this..." After a while longer, the female came back with her clothes to purchase. And while Hyun did so, he tried to woo the girl off her feet with his 'sly' flirts. But he eyes only met with the older male's beside him, who still gave her a stoned face as he watched her leave with a goofy smirk of confidence on her face.

Luckily, through the rest of the day, nothing crazy like that happened. It was the original deal like any other day. A boy fest that Hyun would joke with Sangwoo about so much that he would be given a present once on these days. A kick in his shin. They were paid right, able to keep things in stock, and try to dodge any problems that came their way. At the end of the day, they would go their own ways and the last one to leave would lock up the famous shop from any threats who feared spending money.

But today was different from all the other days. Today, Sangwoo went home with Hyun to talk about what was going on in his house. As they walked down the now dimmed sidewalks side by side with the sun getting ready to sleep, the dark blue haired male asked out of curiousity, "Say, Sang. How's your brothers?"

"I don't know," The other answered without changing his view from in front of him. "I haven't got a bail call from one of them in about two months now."

"Good... But how much you wanna bet they'll call soon enough?"

"Yeah, there's no denying it. They'll try to call me to let them stay at my place... But I don't think that'll be the case anymore."

"Whatcha mean?" The two stopped at a red light on the street, waiting for blurs of many colors to pass in the now red wheeled sky. Charcoal eyes stared up at the beautiful artwork above them before it's owner asked in peace,

"You remember when I said we needed to talk or whatever?"

"Yeah. What's up?"

"I got someone living with me now."

"No way, dude! Congratulations!... This is a good thing right?" As if right on Que, the light change green as they were met with a frozen white walking signal. While they crossed the dirty bumpy street, the brown haired boy responded,

"Yeah. I mean, I let him stay. I asked him if he wanted to since he was homeless at the time... He's been there for two months now."

"Why the fuck haven't you told me?!"

"Because you're the last person I want to go to for advice."

"Advice on what?"

"On... Um. My situation. You see, since we've been hanging out for the last two months, I have started to learn more things about this dude. Things that help me become way closer to him as a friend. We've been listening to music together, he's been providing for food for me, I provide the home for him. We basically got each other's backs on thing's we suck at. I sometimes think because I helped him once that he's too nice to me even though i can be a pain. But. I don't know what I should do-."

"So he's your boyfriend......"

...

Silence surrounded them as it blended into the air they breath in. Due to the statement, Sangwoo felt his face begin to burn a little out of nowhere while his heart suddenly slammed into his chest. His stomach grew as hot as lava and his legs shook slightly as if a gust of wind had met with him. In the sudden movement his body performed on it's own, he was able to reply back with hint of venom, "He's not."

"But if he's your boyfriend," Hyun continued in denial before blurting out the next few words that hit Sangwoo in his heart like a ferocious arrow from a angry bow.

_"How are you going to tell him about the incident?..."_

**Sorry about the choppy chapter yet again, I'm trying to get into the flow of this is all. I at least hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and understand where I'm coming from or am trying to get across. Also, for those who want to know when this fanfic updates, it will update weekly on the weekends (Friday-Saturday). I could do three chapters or just one for the weekend, it depends on how I feel. But look out for the updates, and until then, have a good day! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

The morning sun awoke before the neighborhood to find nothing but serenity. It slid into every house to greet the tiresome people, while begging them to embrace the day. as if it's their last. Most people in the neighborhood liked the sight of sunshine and rainbows, let alone love. Especially the innocent soul that went by the name of Yoon Bum.

From the sudden appearance of the awoken source of light, Bum unwrapped his eyelids from his eyes to find a sudden shine stab him. It was painful, he had to admit, but it was also graceful to see that he had awoken to another day. It only served to help him with his self confidence and trust in this world filled of hatred. Not to mention along with his housemate who's proven to be a great provider and a great friend.

He hoped he could see Sangwoo's altruism face before he exit the house. Or meet the eyes that he shared the same shade of color. Or maybe even make him a nice breakfast instead of letting him eat packaged food. But he was too late. He guessed he had stuff to do since he's helping him out as well.

He appreciated it. Even if he had to end up being a broken record, he would say it endlessly. He did appreciate it... But he still had things he wanted to know about him. He knew he stayed longer then a guest should, but he never had a deep conversation with Sangwoo about his past life.

It's always been him, him, him. Which was okay. At first. But when he thirsted for answers from his housemate, all he got every time was a nearly silent, "Another time". It was as if he wanted Bum to stay clueless to everything that hid in this house. Even if it was about his room, it was always another time.

What was he afraid to reveal to him, he thought. Was it about his parents? His friends, if he had any? His interests, likes and or dislikes? It all started to become like a jigsaw puzzle to him. He would only find a piece to it all, but nothing would connect unless he found more.

He wanted to find more. Find more so bad that as he exit his bed in his loose clothes given, he thought should he go upstairs? It was right in front of him when he peeked out the restroom with clean foam connecting him and his toothbrush in his mouth. It was so close. There the stairs were. Polished as usual, with dust afraid to even inhabit it and no feet coming into it's path to explore the darkness that lurked at the end.

It was as if the stairs were in controlled by a evil spirit, begging for him to lay his bare feet on it. Be a bad person for once in your life and see what his room holds in store. It kept crawling over him, asking him to atleast try and find these secrets held from him...

Bum just submitted himself into the kitchen to eat something for breakfast. When he did, he picked to chow down on a bowl of cheerios with a orange on the side. He watched as the milk began to drown the honey flavored brand effortlessly before he began to peel his fruit slowly. While he did so, he examined his food carefully without any words nor devouring it in four or five wholes like a certain brown haired man.

He simply stared at his food as if it would become alive and eat his face off. As he did so, he could instantly hear what Sangwoo had told him a few weeks ago. "Eat a lot. Not too much to where you get fat. But enough to work with. It'll not only make you irresistible, but it will also make you more healthier... For my sake."

Before he knew it, without hesitation nor questiuoning what he was doing, the black haired male began to stuff his face with small o's. The blood of his meal began to drip down his chin as it's organs fell out from his mouth that tried to take it all in. Sadly, his attempt to doing as the muscular male asked him led him to choke on his breakfast so badly that he made himself spill his food before throwing up at the sink.

As he found the bloody massacre he made, his eyes went wide with fear before trying to search for anything that could help him clean it up. Luckily, there were paper towels in there that helped him be able to at least make his mess nearly invisible. But still noticeable...

He knew he would be hit for this.

He always knew when he screwed up he would be punished. It's always been this way when he was a young boy. He was a mistake as his uncle called it. And that's all he would ever be. Especially in this situation....

He wondered in this situation if he could fix this at all... He knew that Sangwoo should have like a closet or something full with supplies. Maybe if he could find them, he could use a mop to properly clean his tracks. In question as to if he had something like this, he began his search for these supplies.

As he did, he was met with the demon again, trying to drag him by his arms and feet to invade some privacy. He stared into his black eyes with it's brown shaded ones filled with potential. They begged him as if he was some sort of angel to go up there. Maybe there would be a mop or something to help him. Maybe there could be a treat just waiting at the end of all that darkness. All that pain. There would be something way better that could help with his sanity...

And maybe even reveal the secrets as to how he ended up on the first step to a evil heaven out of nowhere. In the mist of finding out the demon's scheme, with a flabbergasted expression pasted on his face, he went to the restroom to find what could help him. Nothing was there. Next was the kitchen. Of course nothing was there. Then it was near the door. No other rooms were hidden nor was anything helpful there...

He would have to be punished for his crimes...

Horror rushed through his body like adrenaline as he entered his room in total fright. He bundled himself in the covers, shaking as he waited for his time to be hurt once again. His head slumped into the blankets as his body felt the cold floor underneath, his hair messing up due to the hard surface below. His mind began to run on the many punishments he could be given. The many marks that could be added to his body. The many scratches he could trace in the mirrors.

Bum could've slept the time off. He could've just ignored the thoughts and think of happy ones. Or he could cook his sorrows away... But instead, through the shaky eyelids and fresh raindrops that dared to wet the wood below. He was met with something that could help him with everything. Something that could be his key to helping him escape pain.

And that was a crack in his walls.

They dug into his orbs like a scar in a person. Darkness escaped from it like a the upstairs of the house. It begged for him once again to take this leap of faith. It talked to him with smoothing silence that drew him mad some nights. It controlled him like a dog to it's owner. It asked him to take it's hand and let him lead the path.

It asked him to be it's friend...

And in a matter of what felt like hours, Bum found something that would be embedded in his mind for as long as he stayed in the house. What he found was a empty basement filled with nothing but unopened boxes that laid on the walls piled up in sections. On the other side of the room was a pole that seemed rusted with handcuffs chained to it sharing the same state like it's metallic sister. And beside it sat tools that looked like it was rusted from a red like material... Or maybe even.

Blood?... He could've said no and this wouldn't be the case... But that all changed when he saw something that awaited him in the open space in front of him.

Splatters of blood scattered as if a harvest had taken place in the room.

He could've questioned it. Bum could've questioned it all... But instead, he simply did what he was best for. He ran away and hid in his covers like a child who had seen a horror movie. Except the only difference here is that he had just experienced the beginning of it.

Now he knew for sure that he would be punished for invading Sangwoo's privacy. He shouldn't have seen that. But he also knew that the brown haired boy couldn't have done that. He was too innocuous. He had a heart of gold that he could never see in anyone. He was Sangwoo, the kind boy that would be sarcastic just to cheer someone up or make a point as easily as he could. He was a good man... Right?

He would know soon enough after his quick sleep from this nightmare that felt so real. He would know as soon as he gets back home. Even if it would hurt him or get him a bloody body part, maybe the muscular male would easily admit what happened down there without trying to hide something like always. Or maybe he would say another time... All he could do was pray and hope that he would be okay after he wakes up... He didn't mean to find hat stuff...

He didn't...

...

...

Aside from a few wake ups to use the rest room and take it all in, Bum was awoken by a beep from outside the house. He heard buttons being pressed suddenly and quickly as his body tried to return to it's woken state. As he did, the skinny male heard the metallic door open harshly and slammed hard enough to give his body a bite on the back. Not long after, he heard a voice call out loudly to him, "Bum! Bum, are you up? What are you doing?"

Before he could reply, a shadow erupted from outside his door before he was met with his housemate abruptly. There, he found Sangwoo, dressed in nothing but professional clothes painted in blue. From his presence, the now sweating older male broke a 'sweet' smile on his face before asking the shaken younger male, "You okay, Bum?"

"I-I guess-." The black haired male stuttered, not effecting the boy in front of him a bit as he sat up to see his charcoal eyes. "... Sangwoo..."

"Bum..." In the sudden silence given to them, they both broke the substance by blurting out at the same time,

"I really need to talk to you. Wait, what?"

"Heh heh. How about you go first," The muscular male suggested with a small chuckle that still found itself making the skinny one's heart flutter. He wondered what would happen if he said what was on his mind. What he had saw. Would he be hit is all he cared about... That is until he was desperate for answers... So in that desperation, he asked in a whisper,

"Sangwoo... What's... What happened i-in that basement that made all that blood?..."

With that question, the brown haired male's smile instantly turned into a frown. His eyes squinted in what looked like utter rage. And Bum's heart truly broke in two along with his so called pride when the older male approached him slowly with his head down. As he met with him, the boy became worried of what would happen. But he became ready for what he predicted to come...

But what he predicted, wasn't what he got. What he got was a hard grip on his arm while the older male came to his eye level. Out of nowhere, the grip was loosened a bit when the brown haired male's hand became loose. Actually, it started to vibrate a little. In that instant, what Bum found wasn't uttter anger. What he found...

Was wet charcoal eyes accompanied by curled eyebrows and a frown that loosened up.

"If we talk about this... Will you able to still see me as a friend?..."

"I-...

_I don't know..."_


	6. Chapter 6

The only thing that filled the air of the kitchen was simply the sound of forks fighting plates as secretive as they could. As they did, they occasionally attacked the citizens on it without any intentions of causing pain to them. All they wanted to do was make their home suffer as they made the food begin to migrate to the controller of the utensil's mouth.

Which proved be successful. Or to better explain it, it ended up as a Pyrrhic victory. Why? Because nothing uplifting was able to snap the two owners out of their state of thought. Nor did it ease their pain.

This was perfectly shown in the black haired male, Yoon Bum's face as he stared at his housemate with a mixture of worry for his self being and the other's. His plate filled with homemade food was barely touched unlike his. And unlike the muscular male's hands that moved freely to fuel himself up, his hands were shaking uncontrollably due to the situation he put himself in.

Thoughts surfaced his mind like emails to a popular person. Sweat dropped down his head as if it was raining in the house. He couldn't help but continue to question what was in that basement that Sangwoo hid. What really happened down there? And why was it that when he asked, the man was on the verge to cry? Did it connect to his past? His parents?

Questions just continued to surface while he watched the older male eat endlessly at a quicker rate then he did this morning. It made him wonder how he was able to take all of that. But that wasn't the problem. The problem was why the same sauce the pasta drowned in was similar to the substance in the basement was there.

What was going on, Bum asked continuously. This started to mess with his head like that demon that was glued on his back. His mind could've exploded. HE could've exploded. But he didn't. Before he could make a single move, he was beaten to the shot when he watched his mate get up to put his plate in the sink. In that moment, a crash of hard surfaces surfaced in their ears, being a example as how they both felt right now.

  
Not long after, the brown haired male sat quietly with his hands now below his chin. Charcoal eyes met with solid black ones filled of questions. Silence resurfaced... But not until the older male sighed heavily and called out with a hint of anger in his voice, "Hey. You're not touching your food. You should eat before it gets cold or that's a waste of food and money."

  
The tone coming from his lips startled the younger male. Ever since he lived under his rood, Bum had never heard Sangwoo so upset in his life. It was as if he was talking to seriously angered gangster. Or worse. A killer. Whatever it was, it was enough to make him swallow a huge wall in his throat, pick up his fork, and gobble almost all of his food in one whole with hesitation.

He expected the other male to be satisfied by this. But instead, he blurted out with concern, "Wait, wait! Bum, stop! Don't make yourself choke!" The black haired male instantly stopped to look at his housemate in surprise. "Please slow down. I'm sorry..." With his order, the young one put his utensil down before cleaning up with his shirt in embarrassment.

A hush secretly went into the house without them noticing. The only source of light began to flicker between their blinks. And slight movements sneak before them without any more questions being given. Not long after though, the brown haired male sighed once again to ask in confusion and vexation, "You must really want to know what happened down in that basement, don't you?"

Bum's gaze switched between the mess he had make and the mess he didn't clean up in a human form. Luckily, he was able to calm his breathing to answer quietly. "Y-Yes..."

"... Have you ever wondered what my past was like," Sangwoo questioned back, getting Bum's attention immediately. "You ever wondered what my parents were like? How I got this house? Or more like why I had it?"

"... Y-Yes."

"Then you should get comfortable in that chair," The brown haired male told him, his eyes connected to the timer on his microwave instead of his friend's. "Because I think this is going to take a minute or two. And please. No questions until the end if we want to reach curfew. Okay?" He was simply given a shaky nod of his head, waiting desperately to know the answers to all of this.

"... When I was a little kid... No. Let's go all the way back, okay?"

"W-Whatever helps you the most." Bum stuttered, which to his surprise, made Sangwoo break out a mournful smile before nodding. Not long afterwards, the story continued with it's new beginning.

"When my mom was young along with my dad, they dated of course. And. Let's just say it wasn't the prettiest. Well, that's not entirely true. People says that legend had it that they used to have a perfect relationship. Going on sweet night dates, going to dances together, meeting parents and comforting each other on cold nights. They were the greatest couple at their school if you ask my uncle or aunt... But if you asked me, they were Adam and Eve."

"I-I heard of the tales of them," Bum stated. "But I don't. T-Think they are like A-Adam and Eve. I mean... They did have you. Right?"

"That's what I'll be talking about next," Sangwoo responded gently. "Things were peachy until one fateful night. The night of my mother's twenty eighth birthday. She had sex with my dad... Unprotected sex... And because I was being born inside of her, my father had no choice but to marry her or she would've filed it as rape."

"Wait... You're not saying that-."

"Yep. I was the result of unprotected sex," The brown haired male answered, his eyes diverting to the table in lament as he continued, "My mom didn't intend to have kids. She didn't intend to care for a mutt like me. All her life she just wanted a husband to grow old with. Have the loving life. But she ended up with the family one... It truly sucked for her to not reach her goals because of me... But she still loved me. She still treated me like a child was supposed to be treated. She helped when I was hurt. Afraid. Or lost. And it all helped greatly... At least that's what I thought... Don't you hate it when you look back on something when you were a little kid and realize that what it meant was totally different from what you thought it was?"

"Well. I-It actually depends on the situation."

"... I can't deny that. Well in this situation, looking back at it, she never loved me. She only protected me because that's what parents were supposed to do. Right?"

"I-...I honestly don't know..."

"Well, that's the case," The older male told his housemate, rage building up in his voice. "And things weren't better with my dad in the house. You wanna know how? He was an abuser. To both me and my mom." The words delivered with a smirk gave his friend a shiver before he couldn't help but say his name in worry of what had happen. The black haired teen's eyes grew with grief as his hand tried to reach for comfort. But before he could, Sangwoo ignored to tell him while he leaned in his chair,

"He used to beat us to a bloody pulp. Mostly me. When he came home, he asked for beer. Some nights Vodka. It depended on how he felt. And sometimes he would hit me just to see a tear escape my eye. When we had meals, me and my mom would eat at a small table while he sat at this one." He pointed to the wooden surface to make his housemate stare at his finger for a second.

"But he never beat me at night. Seven to the morning was time for my mother to get her punishment... But the nights also served as my mom's turn to give me what I deserved. She'd either knock on my door to ask me to get out of bed and get the beating of my life. Or she would just bust in and kick my ass while I was trying to sleep. Those served for sleepless nights... This went on for about seven years."

"Sangwoo-."

"And it got better," The story teller shouted out as he sat up to slam his hands on the table. "One day, I woke up on a Sunday. And I didn't hear anything. My parents were absent. I was all alone to eat a proper breakfast. A proper meal! I finally ate at dad's table for the first time! And I was able to sleep afterwards without any worry, it was amazing! It was if I was in heaven for the first time!"

"S-Sangwoo, please-."

"And you know what happened afterwards?! I had the guts to think about my parents. Where they went. What they were doing. Without telling me anything-. Without me in general. So I went on a search for them, leading me to my dad's favorite place to beat me up. The basement. And I went down there, you wanna know what I found?! You wanna know?! I found my mom, cutting and stabbing my father right where I would stand some afternoons! My mom killed my father in cold blood! And not long after, you know what she does?! She hugs me and tells me she loves me for the first and last time in my life!..."

In utter and complete shock, Bum shook his head slowly in total insecurity. He didn't know who he was talking to anymore. He didn't even know if it was Sangwoo in front of him. It scared him so much that he couldn't choose whether to run away from here or comfort the male. It was like a coin toss between life or death. And it definitely had the skinny male on the edge...

But before he could make a choice, he watched as the muscular male slammed his head down on the table hard enough to make a huge bang carry throughout their home. In that moment, his body began to vibrate as his arms moved up and down occasionally. What sounded like hiccups and laughs escaped from his mouth accompanying his movement. And water began to spread around his space without anything stopping it.

Soon enough, the brown haired male lifted up his head to say, revealing the causes of what was happening. With wet eyes, the muscular male whispered, "She said. She loved me, Bum... She said this before they took her. She mixed out blood in that one spot before they took her. She said this before I... Before I was left alone... Left alone to fend for myself... A-And now. Now I don't have anyone... I'm just alone like I'm supposed to be..."

"That's not true."

"W-What?" Suddenly, before the older male could realize it, he was brought into a hug as light as a feather. Arms wrapped around him barely touching due to his buff build. And a chin sat on the crook of his neck, a cheek touching his in unison. With this hold, he was met with a comforting voice that blurted out quietly with a shush,

"That's not true. I'm here aren't, I? So you're not alone since I'm here with you. And I swear that that won't change. I don't care if you had a dark past, accidentally kill someone or even kill me! I-I care about you, Sangwoo. because you're my best friend. And you let me stay here for as long as I could. And you've proved that you care about me too. And if you can care about me, then I can care about you. That will never stop. So don't say your alone. Because no matter where you are or where you go. I will always serve as your shoulder to cry on."

"Yoon Bum," Sangwoo whispered in shock before resulting to laying his head on a skinny shoulder. Man, you are so fucking awesome... H-How did I end up with a friend like you? You're like my brother.... No... You're like... I don't know how to say it, but i care about you more then anyone else I know. I'm so blessed to have a person like you in my life..."

"... So am I..."

"Bum... I have to say how I feel. But, um, I don't want you to freak out about it okay?"

"I-I don't think I will. You can say. Whatever y-you want." With that being said, Bum felt a pair of muscular arms fold around his body as light as they could. The hold caught him off guard for a second, but it didn't stop him from trying to hug as hard as he could. In that moment, they were connected more then just housemates. More then friends. They were one and they didn't want to ruin this moment. They wanted to have this as if it was their last time on the Earth. And it was mainly shown when Sangwoo would tell Bum something that he probably wouldn't be ready for.

"Yoon Bum?"

"Yes, Sangwoo?"

"I... I really care about you to the point where I think I... I think I might like you more then a friend.

_I think I have feelings for you."_

**Happy Valentines~.**   
**I had to release a chapter today to spread the love at what feels like the last minute. Don't worry, I'm still following the weekend schedule, but I couldn't pass this up, especially from all the nice things you've guys been giving me along with the support. So for that, this is my gift from me to you. I hope you guys enjoyed this and until next time, have a good day! :)**


	7. Chapter 8

Yoon Bum woke up to the sound of beeping kissing his eardrums suddenly and the sight of darkness. It was due to such a action that he found himself beginning to quickly rise out of his bed. He could swiftly feel the sweat from earlier bath the back of his shirt along with his pants, along with it now transferring into his hair like a sponge. This could've worried the young male, but he found himself shaking it off to remember what he would do as his present actions.  
  
He soon snapped and lightly got to his feet to feel the top half be comforted by the now warm blankets, and the bottom be met with the bare freezing wooden floor. The sensation to his skin took him by surprise for a brief moment, realizing that he forgot to protect his feet with socks.

This was surely going to serve as a disadvantage to himself, he thought, seeing as he hated touching cold objects or substances. The black haired male truly didn't want to bare such a feeling, but he had to talk to Sangwoo. He had to tell the older male his apology, and especially, how he felt about yesterday's events. They needed to talk.  
With such determination, Yoon Bum made his way to the door to immediately open it. He used all his muscle on the metallic object, not slamming it, but strong enough to quickly do so. "Ah, Sangwoo," He nearly stuttered in a tired state. "I'm so glad you're here. I want to talk about what happened yesterday. I'm.. So..."  
  
He expected to find Sangwoo. He expected to see a lion fur coated haired male with eyes that could fit for a soldier or a puppy. Inheriting two find shaded porpoise irises perfectly crafted for his eyeballs only. He wanted to see his chest beg to breath from his nicely fitted t shirts, un-tuck to cover a fifth of his pants. He wanted to watch as his smile sneak on his lips just from looking at his friend once more. Just like he always does... But that wasn't the case this time.  
  
Instead, what he got was another male figure. One that he had never encountered before. The male could probably stand at the same height as Sangwoo, Yoon Bum thought before continuing to examine him as a whole. He seemed to be a teenager from the looks of his attire. He wore nothing but a loose white t shirt, solid black pants and pure white tennis shoes. His face held narrowed eyes conceived for a person who was the embodiment of a demon, along with bushy eyebrows. Finally, his hair was long, spiky and shaded a metallic dirty gold. All around, he seemed rather suspicious to the young man in the house before him.  
  
With his presence, the mysterious boy questioned Yoon Bum, arms crossed and eyes filled with annoyance and rage, "And just who the hell are you? Comparing me to that bastard that thinks he's all that good shit?"  
  
His remark spooked the shorter male figure enough to slam his mouth partly open in utter fear. His eyebrows were raised in a mixture of confusion and shock while his charcoal eyes shook in complete fear of what was to come next. He watched as the taller male grabbed held of his shirt and pulled him close to see his hideous fangs of horror as they moved with every insult the intruder threw. Sooner or later, he would be thrown across the house like a rag-doll, breaking all his bones to die a gruesome death. And all the other male would do was watch him pass into the after life with demonic laughter. Yoon Bum knew, without a doubt, that he was the cause of his death.

That is. Mentally.  
  
"Hey," The older boy called out loudly to grab the younger one's attention, who had beads of sweat now cool him off out of total fear. "Can you hear me, toothpick? Who do you think you are calling me that bastard Sangwoo? His bitch?"  
  
"Uh... I uh-."  
  
Before Yoon could get a single word out of his quivering mouth, he watched as a sudden hand took a toll on the mysterious male's shoulder. The touch looked as if it calmed the boy a little bit, but at the same time, did not cease to destroy his vexation. Eventually, the black haired male found another teenager enter the Frey without worry.

This male was at the same height as the other since they were close on eye level. His skin was little more paler then the other's and his hair was a lighter shade, being a flax color. His eyes were more fitted for a snake and his eyebrows were very thin. For his clothes, he wore a white polo with strands of yellow over and below a stand of black horizontally on his collar and at the bottom of the sleeves. He also had on the same solid black pants and black tennis shoes of the same color. He seemed to be more serene unlike the other, Yoon Bum thought. But not anything better.

"Now now, Xi Xi," The lighter haired teen blurted out quietly in a seductive tone. "No need to go out of your way and clobber this poor kid.

"Don't go calling that in front of people I don't even know, dumb ass," The darker haired teenager responded as he shoved the other's hand clean off of him."I just don't understand how he knows Sangwoo. And why we're so alike in his shitty little eyes."

"Leave him be~. This is his first time meeting you after all. Cut him some slack."

"That's not a good excuse-."

"Hold on, you two," a familiar male voice sounded behind them, forcing the three of them to find the caller. Who they found was none other then Sangwoo, who was dashing out of his car to confront the two teenagers at the door step. Yoon Bum wanted to call out his name and ask him what exactly was unfolding before him. Unfortunately, but luckily, the muscular man finally reached them to scold faulty, "Why did you guys try to put in a password? If you don't know the code, wait for me to show up or you'll be met with a loud and obnoxious ringing sound. Also, don't be... Loud..."

Sangwoo stopped mid sentence to find Yoon Bum staring at him in mystification, with a side of worry. His housemate, fortunately for him, threw a calming smile his way to greet nicely, "Good evening, Yoon Bum. Sorry it took me so long to get these two pipsqueaks. We had to run a few... Errands."

"Oh, t-that's okay," The black haired boy replied reassuringly with his signature stutter. "W-Who are these two people?"

"Huh... Oh yeah," The older male nearly shouted out in realization. With the question helping him get back on track, he placed both of his hands on the unfamiliar teenagers and shoved them inside his home to close the door behind him. Not long after, he began to inform with the smirk on his face not planning on leaving anytime soon. "These two dumbos are my brothers."

"Y-Your brothers," Yoon Bum questioned more then answered to be delivered a loving nod from his friend.

"Yep. The hothead's on my right," He signaled to the teen as if he was a trophy to show off his angered demeanor. "Is the oldest of the two-."

"Zhan," The darker haired 'brother' interrupted to answer. "The name's Zhan Zheng Xi. Do me a favor and don't call me Xi Xi unless you want to keep your ass in tack."

"Be NICE, Zhan... And the one on my left," Sangwoo now lifted his left hand happily to the smiling lighter haired teenager. "Is the nice and outgoing, Jian Yi."

"Nice to meet you," The male responded with a wave hello. "I hope you don't mind us crashing here tonight~."

"T-Tonight," Yoon Bum asked in a frozen state, causing his housemate to sigh deeply as he scratched his head in a bothersome fashion.

"Yeah," He answered sadly. "These two can't go back now that their 'in too deep'. So they'll have to stay here until tomorrow morning... I surely hope this isn't a problem on your part. Is it?"

Yoon Bum didn't realize that he was now standing like a statue in front of his guests and best friend. All he knew was that life was going a little too fast at the moment. One second he wanted to talk to Sangwoo one on one about yesterday night. About their. Confessions. Then the next, he's met with his brothers, who looked as if they took part in a delinquent club or were part of a gang.

If he was to be honest, he would tell him that this was a serious problem. But when he saw the muscular male's face, he felt rather sorry for him. His eyebrows were slightly curled in a state of fear for his safety, but also for his brothers' too. He didn't want him to feel like he messed up or anything with his choices. He could make them leave, but then he'll probably be hated by his close ones. Or he could let them stay, and Yoon Bum will be clobbered. It must've been hard on him to think he was in the wrong...

So with a crooked smile, the black haired male shook his head swiftly like a fan and answered reassuringly, "No, not at all. T-They can spend the night. I'm not one to even say so, anyways. This is your house after all." He loved the fact that Sangwoo smiled brightly at his answer, giving him a ray of hope. And at the fact that he would be able to spend more time with his friends. But as for if he would survive or not?

_That was a entirely different case.._

**Yo, FG96 here. And yes, I'm back. I had to come back for you guys and because I missed this fanfic a lot. Not to mention the fact that Season 2 is out right now. I had many ideas for this fanfic, and even though this chapter was rather short compared to the others, this was to show case another idea I had. The fact that I would cross it over with another one of my favorite manwha out there, 19 days. Now will it work out with you guys, we'll only know when the time is right. So, what do you guys think? Until the next chapter, I hope you guys enjoyed this and as always, have a good day! :)**

**Author's Note:**

> I know. It's pretty choppy. But this came into mind after I JUST discovered this story. I plan to make this continue into a series of random cute and fluffy things that happen. Don't worry, there will be story to it if you're wondering. But until then, I hope you guys enjoyed this and as always, have a good day! :)


End file.
